Relationships are difficult for me
by welovelea1
Summary: Finchel! Finn and Rachel go to McKinley high, had never met before but now can't seem to be able to stay away from each other. The thing is Finns never been the relationship type.
1. Chapter 1

August 2014

How did she get here? Rachel. How did she fall for what was know as one of the biggest players of McKinley high? He's changed. A year was a long time. This year. She'd know. She hoped. He knew how far she'd go now. Don't mess this up Finn. He'd done this too her before regretted it as soon as it happened only now she believed him she knew he had feelings for her, but now she kind of hoped they didn't. He was leaving, Seattle, in a few weeks. He wanted to be a writer "novels not magazines" he'd say. But she was falling in love with him and secretly he was her but they were both to stubborn to admit it. So now Rachel Barbra Berry told herself keep your guard up, don't fall in love with him, there's no time to fall in love...he wouldn't feel the same.

It was around Christmas time they first met. Both in school, the same school, just different years. Finn Hudson was a senior, quarterback nevertheless but she hadn't known who he was ironically. Her a year younger, a junior. He on the other hand had seen her before; she'd been doing extra English classes to get her grade up. She struggled, English was the hardest. Ms Pilsberry offered to give her extra lessons two break times a week, that's where he'd seen her. She was sat in his seat, Pilsberry next to handing out extra sheets which she'd studied and told to highlight whilst she'd come see Finn at the door smiling.

"What can I help you with Finn?" She said smiling. Ms Pilsberry was probably the nicest teacher at McKinley high, as well as Mr Schuester and Coach Bieste but, she just seemed like she had time for everyone which was a rarity.

"Just handing my coursework in Miss" he said looking straight past her at the brunette by the window.

"Is she ok?" He asked quietly not wanting the girl to look up at him. Little did he know that Rachel had heard him and smiled down into her work.

"She's fine Finn, just the mix between history and English language a little confusing-"

"Like me" he whispered interrupting,

"But just like you she'll get it and be very proud of herself like you when you got it" Ms Pilsberry smiled looking between Finn and then Rachel who had the end of the highlighter at the end of her mouth concentrating.

It had been a week later when Finn saw Rachel again. This time study hall. She was the only one out of her friends working. She had her headphones in, chewing on the end of her pen whilst circling various words and highlighting others. He admired her determination watching as her friends laughed and joked, messing around whilst she studied hard. He sat down next to Puck and Sam, who lets say looked busy, Sam particularly looking studious but playing some video game on the computer instead and Puck typing away on his phone. No change, Finn thought.

Looking over at Rachel he felt motivated to actually do his own work so he took out his Mac book and English textbook and started whatever essay Pilsberry had set.

"Wow Finn, English? Now? It's our free dude" Puck questioned looking at Finn for a split second before his phone lit up.

"It's study hall Puck" he said looking over at his friend then back done at his book "plus if I get this done Halo marathon at yours tonight".

It hadn't taken long for Finn to look back up at Rachel. He couldn't help but wonder how he hadn't seen her before, she was beautiful. Not stick thin like some of her friends she did have curves, her beautiful long brunette hair flowing freely down her back in light waves and bangs covering her forehead. She really was beautiful. But what drew Finn to Rachel more than any of that was her eyes. He fell Sam kick him lightly under the table noticing his friend staring. Finn feeling embarrassed and stupid stuck his own headphones in and continued his essay without any distractions from the girl two rows ahead.

It had been two weeks since Rachel had first seen Finn, him handing his work in during her extra English lesson, she'd never seen him before. Quite frankly she didn't know who he was, but from that day his name stuck, Finn. It wasn't a traditional name like Jack or Tom which she had friends with those names but it was cute and different it somehow stuck with her. Finn.

She was sat in class Eng1 waiting for Miss to arrive when he entered.

"Hey, Rachel right?" He said feeling stupid, why say that he thought ducking his head down before looking back up at her smiling face.

"Yeah Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you-" she left it open now knowing who he was from a couple of her friends.

"-Finn" he cut in. "Finn Hudson" he smiled. "So, need any help?" He asked hoping to carry on the conversation.

"Erm yeah sure. I was just waiting for Ms Pilsberry but I have a feeling she's not in" she laughed lightly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Cool. I'm meant to have a lesson with her next but guess not" he smiled walking over to Rachel turning a chair around and sitting in front of her "Oh I remember this I did this last year" he smiled "You a junior?" He asked, now knowing why he didn't really know her. Still finding it odd he did know a few Juniors from parties he'd gone to.

"Yeah only a year younger" she joked giggling a little as he looked at her, slight twinkle in his eye.

"I'll remember that" he joked "So come on" he said "what are we doing?" Glancing down at her papers sprawled across the desk.

"I just had to do an essay for her and then she was gonna quiz me" Rachel replied looking up tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I can quiz you?" Finn said taking the text book from her smirking.

"Bring it"

Rachel and Finn had been sat in Ms Pilsberry's classroom for 45 minutes without realising until Finn's friend Sam came in, he was 18 like Finn but was resitting the year so in Rachel's class.

"Finn?" He said walking over to Pilsberry's desk and putting his coursework on there "You still here? We wondered where you'd gone. Oh hey Rach" he said finally noticing Rachel opposite Finn.

"Hey Sam" Rachel smiled. "My fault, he was quizzing me" she said looking at Sam who was looking at Finn.

"Yeah yeah sorry man" Finn said still looking at Rachel to the way Sam was now looking at him.

"Well it's now end of break, we've got a lesson to get to Rach" Sam said once again looking between the pair. Rachel quickly started gathering up her things and putting them in her oversized handbag before standing up. Finn wondering why Sam was acting a little strange.

"Well...erm thank you Finn. Sorry I took up all your break" she said looking from Finn to the floor.

"Oi Rachel it was no problem at all" he smiled and she the same. Sam headed out the door Rachel and Finn in tow, the trio said goodbye and walked away a little awkwardly.

"Rach, hey" he said jogging up to her stood at her locker with a couple friends, Quinn- he knew his friend Puck texting, and a smaller girl Imogen, he heard Rachel call her before.

"Oh hey Finn" she said looking up at him then at her friends who then engaged in a conversation of their own.

"So" Finn said rubbing the back of his neck. Nervously. "I was just wondering if I could...like...have your number I could like help you if you were stuck with your English you know cause I've done it and also you know cause of today you know when I helped you and I thought it helped and-" Rachel shut him off rambling giggling slightly

"Of course you can Finn" she smiled as he took his phone out, her doing the same and handing it to him. Finn immediately tapping his in and handing it back before Rachel could.

"Rach Rach come on we've got to go" Quinn shouted "We're gonna be late. Dress fitting" Quinn's mum getting married again, Quinn being maid of honour and Rachel and the girls brides maids.

"Finn, erm I'll text you mine okay?" She smiled uneasy before being pulled away to the car.

"Okay" he said then looking down at the two digits she'd programmed before running off.

"She won't give it you you know" Santana smirked walking past him throwing her bag over her shoulder. "She might not know you now but she will"

**So what do you think of my new story? Carry on? :D please review and let me know:) **

**I wanna know your thoughts **

**Xox**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn just watched as Santana walked away. He didn't know what to say to that, yes he'd slept around before but he didn't want that with Rachel. He'd just met her and she seemed like such a lovely girl but he actually seemed to like her. He sure hoped Rachel didn't know that, he didn't want her thinking any differently of him, plus he was friends with Santana he knew she was only trying to get under his skin. She wouldn't do anything. What's a bit of banter between friends he thought. Just then his phone lit up: Hey, it's Rachel:) x

Rachel didn't say anything as she got into Quinn's mums car. She was annoyed of how fast they made her dart out of the doors of McKinley. They seriously didn't need her to leave right this second, plus she then felt bad on Finn. He made her feel something, she wouldn't admit it to herself only knowing who he actually was only two weeks ago. Now the decision was, does she text him now or wait a while. Feeling like the right thing was to text him straight away she did. She felt awful for leaving him so she sent him a simple 'Hey, it's Rachel:) x'.

Moments later she got a reply,

Hey, thank you btw didn't know if you'd text xx

And that's how it started Finn and Rachel were texting constantly all evening: at the bridal shop, at breadsticks afterwards and in the car when her dads picked her up from Quinn's. She felt happy. It was strange for Rachel, yes she'd texted people and gotten close to others but this time she could feel a connection with Finn. It was strange but she liked it.

That night Finn felt relieved, he was happy talking to Rachel. This wasn't unusual for Finn, he'd talk to girls, text them endlessly but this time it felt different with Rachel. She was different. She wasn't like any of the other girls he'd talk to. She was special. And when they spoke he didn't want to speak to anybody else. Being the quarterback was tough he always had the thing of always having a girl 'on the go', yes it was true but now he wasn't so sure, this was different. Just how would it show to others.

It seemed that all Rachel and Finn did every night was text each other. They were trying to keep it as quiet as they could, rumours spread like wildfire at McKinley high and he didn't want Rachel dragged into all that.

A week passed and people were starting to clock on that Finn and Rachel were talking. They didn't exactly hide it either; when they'd see each other they'd say hi, sit and talk to each other at study hall when they were both free, plus Finn offered to help Rachel with her English.

That's how Rachel and Finn ended up in the library in one of their free periods.

"I don't normally come in here!" Finn said looking over Rachel's shoulder from behind her walking over to the near by table.

"Well you know there's nowhere else" she said smirking as they sat down. Sitting down the pair automatically pushed their chairs together their knees brushing together. Looking up from her folder she saw him looking at her and not just a quick glance, this was when Rachel actually got to see Finn. Emotional Finn she always thought. It's like she could read him. His eyes, those gorgeous hazel eyes that she could just stare in all day to just him, Finn, lovely, kind, handsome Finn. Feeling embarrassed she glanced back down to her books and he followed. Rachel's different he reminded himself. She'd want a relationship.

'You coming to Sam's party Friday? Xx' Finn texted Rachel from the other side of the junior-senior student lounge Wednesday afternoon; Looking at her until he saw her glance down at her phone.

'Not sure yet meant to be babysitting Friday :( xxx' Rachel replied kind of annoyed that she may not be able to go and looking up at him. People were starting to realise that these two maybe had a thing for one another.

Friday rolled around and Rachel's dads offered to babysit young Michael, their next door neighbours child. To say the least Rachel was thrilled. Deciding not to tell Finn she instead texted the girls telling them to bring their dresses, and themselves, round so they could get ready together.

Deciding not to go too over dressed Rachel opted for a simple pure white skater dress and chunky black wedges, her friends: Quinn- a long sleeved navy and black bodycon dress, Tina- a little black dress (you can't go wrong), Brittany- a pastel yellow play suit and black wedges, Mercedes- a cute black midi dress with a chunky necklace and bracelet and Santana- a red play suit. All girls looking glamorous with their own twist and style shown within their outfits.

It was quarter to nine when the girls entered Sam's. He lived in a lovely modern house, Rachel thought if she lived in a house like this no way would she be allowed to throw a party.

"Rach!?"

"Finn, hey" she said playing with the end of her dress as he jogged up to her and crushed her in a hug.

"I thought you said you couldn't come?" He smiled, still holding her at arms length.

"Yeah my daddy said he'd babysit if I wanted to come... so here I am" she smiled then finally looking around and seeing all of her friends watching the interaction.

-:-:-:-:-

"So you and Finn eh?" Tina and Quinn asked winking and nudging her elbow.

"It's not like that" Rachel blushed "were just really good friends" she looked at their smug faces "ok...and I kinda like him" she whispered as the girls beamed. The girls all sat and talked until Finn snuck up, well tried to being 6'3, just one thing lingered in Rachel's mind was 'just be careful you know what he's like'. But the thing was she didn't; she know what 'her' Finn was like and wondered what everybody else meant.

"So do you wanna drink?" Finn said nudging Rachel sitting down beside her as her friends said goodbye and wandered off. Feeling daring she nodded her head and off Finn went; but within minutes he was back, red cup in hand.

"Mmmmm strawberry" she giggled after a third:just getting tipsy. Finn and Rachel both hadn't seemed to realise how close they were sat together until she leant her head on his shoulder and him putting his arm around her pulling her closer.

They began talking,giggling about everything.

"This is nice" Rachel hiccuped before resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Yeah" Finn sighed "This is really nice" he whispered into her ear smiling. Rachel turned her head looking at him deep in the eyes, she felt something...and she knew it wasn't just the alcohol talking. He looked at her in such a way she couldn't read. He looked from her eyes to her lips a couple of times, he cupped her cheek and ever so delicately stroked her cheek with his finger tips before lightly lifting her chin to meet his.

Soon enough their lips touched starting off slow; a slow passionate kiss that felt more like a connection of two people rather than just a kiss, to a lustful deep kiss. Tongues entered and the two were in their own little world for a few moments until Finn pulled back resting his forehead on hers. Beaming Rachel took his hand into hers lacing their fingers together allowing their breathing to steady back down.

Finn planting one last kiss on her forehead before saying

"I want to take you out Rachel" looking her up and down "if you'd let me"

She gave one last nod, a beaming grin before pulling his lips back to hers.

So what do you think? Please please review :)

Xoxox


End file.
